Switchup
by Oranj
Summary: Kazuto aka Kirito finds himself in a dilemma as the mirror transforms his avatar into the appearance of someone quite unexpected...
1. 1- The Change

Kazuto felt a bright white light engulf his body as he looked into the mirror, his in-game avatar disappearing in the blinding haze. As the light dispersed he began to see an array of unfamiliar faces which had appeared after the mirrors were given out. Klein, who had been in front of him had changed into some strange looking scruffy, bearded man who wasn't in fact much different from his former avatar. It was however different enough to make Kazuto blink in confusion for a second as he adjusted and began to think things through.

"That you, Klein?" Kazuto asked, with a small amount of tiredness and awe.

"Yeah, I think so anyway. I think the mirrors changed us into our real selves." Klein remarked as he stroked his beard in confusion, staring at his face in the mirror. Klein looked up to face Kazuto or as his in-game name stated: 'Kirito' to give him a look of surprise which was unexpected to say the least.

"I didn't know you were a chick Kirito! Uhhh... Wow."

"What're you talking about-" Kazuto turned his view down to his chest to find a bump in his chest plate as well as some strange black obstruction in his vision. It was a long strand of hair, Kazuto knew his hair wasn't long enough to do that. Then came the realisation. In a flash of panic he looked back down at the mirror to find the face of his sister or cousin, Suguha.

"What the hell! Why am I my sister! Unless... No... She must have used it before and calibrated the NerveGear to her body!"

"Wait... So you are actually a guy?"

"Yeah. I think the NerveGear knows our body type and face composition from the calibration you had to do before use, but my sister must have done it for her. Now I'm stuck in her body!"

"Well, that's awesome for you right..? You get to be a girl! Ohhhh... What I would do to have boobs man."

"Shut up you perv! That's my sister's body you're drooling over right now!"

"Hey Kirito, your sister's pretty cute, are you sure she wouldn't be into me?"

"No like I said before she's way younger and not into gamers, so knock it off man!"

"Oh alright, but you have noticed you've got her voice now right?"

"What..? Oh my god my voice is so high pitched now!" Kazuto shrieked.

After regaining his composure Kazuto opened his map in the menu, swiping it over so Klein could see he began to explain his plan.

"If we get going to the next town quick we could still get some of the mobs and quests before the town of beginnings is run dry."

"That sounds like a great plan, I'll go wherever you say, you seem to know what you're doing."

"Awesome. Now could'ya stop staring at my - no - my sister's boobs please."

"Sorry man, they're really nice though..."

"Whatever... Let's just get going already!"

Klein and Kazuto began to race off, out of the colosseum at the town of beginnings through the alleyways and out into the path to the next town. Lots of more experienced players, most likely beta testers watched in awe as Klein was dragged all the way by some mysterious hot girl. Klein felt his cheeks turn blood red as others laughed at how some 'girl' was protecting him instead of the other way around. After about an hour of slogging through the path to the next town the strange pair arrived at the town of Morgale. They had both managed to advance a few levels and complete a couple of quests along the way, putting them in a better position compared to other players.

"I'm tired man, I'm gonna rest here for a while." Gasped Klein.

"Alright then, that's cool, if you want you could try and find some other players here, it's not a good idea to spend your time here alone if you want to survive. Remember, you've only got one life here, it's not a game anymore. I'm gonna go do some quests in town. Seeya later man."

Klein found himself in awe at his determination, and also lucky that he got to spend time with such a hot chick.

-A week later-

After a week in his sister's body he had begun to adjust to the differences of being a girl. He was surprised to find that the entirety of female anatomy was preserved and used inside the game, this came quite a surprise and was quite awkward for him to digest as he had to undress in his sister's body, able to see all of her naked form without restriction. Bras weren't much of a problem due to the auto equip feature of the game where clothing could be automatically 'magicked' on to a user. He also found it a relief that he didn't have to go to the toilet in the game. Breasts were quite new to him though, they moved when he ran, generally got it the way most of the time. He blamed this on his sister's breast size which was definitely generous at a size D or DD at the least. While breasts were nice to feel and to look at, they were otherwise uncomfortable and annoying from the perspective of a boy. He had also begun to notice that other male players took an interest in him, hollering and giving him whistles, he found them extremely annoying.


	2. 2- Commitment

After an entire week of working through the first floor of Aincrad, Kazuto found himself stumped. He had searched on his own and with Klein or others on separate occasions and had found himself unable to find the boss room to the floor. He remembered finding this boss, the Kobold Lord on this floor in the beta, but it seemed as if the game devs had purposely moved it so the 1000 beta testers wouldn't have an advantage. However he had heard recently that there would be a meeting in the town of Cedar that (the next town on from Morgale) there would be a meeting to discuss the floor one boss.

Upon arrival at the meeting place he noticed that most had congregated around a small stage with a colosseum type, semi-circle seating layout. Trying to blend in as well as possible he sat around the middle where most were sitting.

"Alright everyone settle down now please!" A certain blue haired man waltzed up onto the stage confidently. "My name is Diavel, and the role I play is Knight!" A murmur of sniggering and jeering began as some laughed: "There's no role system in this game!"

"Alright, alright. All jokes aside, we all know why we're here today." His voice took on a more serious tone, "We all know that nobody so far has been able to locate the floor one boss room, but today my party found in the the dungeon just east of here." The attention of most was drawn as he made this statement, those still murmuring and joking suddenly became silent and attentive. "The bosses name is 'Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is tougher than any one party can deal with, so for the sake of security, we will have to form a sort of raid group consisting of several parties of 4 to 5 members." The crowd began to separate out into the parties before Kazuto could process it was happening. He looked to all the boys and found they had already banded off into groups of 5 to 6 members. In panic he shook his head around, hair getting in his eyes, to find a group.

"Hey! You! Wanna join our group?" Kazuto heard a girls voice from over his shoulder. He turned to find himself facing a group of girls, about 4 of them who had made a party. At first he was rather bewildered as to why a group of girls would call him over, then remembering his current position body-wise. He guessed that they didn't realise he was a guy and decided to go with it considering he couldn't really join any other group. As he accepted the party request, he saw 4 names pop up in the top left of his vision: Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, and Danielle.

"Kiri - to... That's a bit of a weird name for a girl." Said a short, brown haired girl. "My name's Lisbeth, by the way." Putting her hand on the shoulder of two other girls, one hooded and the other black haired, her head down in embarrassment she continued, "This hooded mystery's name is Asuna, this is Danielle, and the other-" she was interrupted suddenly by the final girl, with red bowed twin tails in her light brown hair,

"My name's Silica!" She yelled, jumping up into the air so that she could match Kazuto's height.

"Well, uhh... Nice to meet all of you." Kazuto replied apprehensively.

"I'm sure we'll all get along great!" Beamed Lisbeth.

"Yeah... So are we the only girls here?" Kazuto enquired.

"I think so. Most of the other girls haven't really managed to get on as well as the boys for whatever reason. Most of them still at the town of beginnings. We had to drag Silica out here because she was so afraid!"

"Really? That's uhh... A shame." Kazuto found it almost impossible to maintain the guise of acting like a girl to not reveal himself or seem weird in any way. At the moment in the way he was talking and acting, he had a hunch they might figure out his identity soon enough. Suddenly Diavel began to talk again, saving Kazuto from further torment.

"Alright everyone, pipe down now please! Now that everyone has splitoff into their respective parties we must discuss the battle plan." We will have each party labelled into letters to designate roles. Squads A through E will be dealing with the Sentinels, whilst squads F through... well however many parties there are, will deal with Illfang. Are we clear?" A large shout of approval arose from the parties. Many of the men departed after that decree leaving Kazuto with the girls.

"So hey Kirito, wanna come with us to the Café? It's been a long day for us and I imagine it has for you too." Asked Lisbeth.

"Uhh... Yeah! Sure!" Kazuto replied, regretting what he said before he even said it. How was he going to keep this up? The girls hadn't seen through him yet but he knew that couldn't last forever...


End file.
